


rivers in the desert

by Vri



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, More tags and characters to be added, Spoilers, series of drabbles, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/Vri
Summary: a bunch of possibly connected and possibly unconnected prompts and short stories to accompany them.





	rivers in the desert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments in a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503162) by [MissMorphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorphine/pseuds/MissMorphine). 



> so like im using the exact same prompts as they used
> 
> also i messed up on #28 and #29 - i misread and accidentally made prompt "melody" #28 until i realised that its actually supposed to be 29. but id written it all out and didnt want to rewrite, so the switching pov's are kinda screwed up there.
> 
> #36 fked me over,, i dont know anything about marketing stuff
> 
> me @ #41: 9 MORE 9 MORE ALMOST DONEEEEE
> 
> me @ 50: IM FREEEEEEEEEEE

_1: Comfort_

Goro couldn't stop shaking. It had been years since the Phantom Thieves disbanded. Years since he'd even heard Shido's name. Years since he'd shot Kurusu Akira in the head. And yet...and yet, he couldn't forget. "It's okay," he heard Akira's calm, soothing voice. "It's okay. It's over. I'm here." The feeling of the raven's arms wrapped around him accompanied his voice. Goro felt a little bit better.

* * *

 

_2: Kiss_

Akira really didn't know what kind of cruel entity had made him fall for Akechi Goro. The Detective Prince. The  _one person_ he wasn't supposed to fall in love with, he did. And he also didn't know what miracle or what kind of witchcraft had made Goro accept his feelings - and even reciprocate them. But what he did know was that the first time they kissed, Akira wanted to kiss him again. He could still taste the syrup from the pancakes Goro had been eating that day, even after what had happened in Shido's palace. It was too sweet. Akira wanted to cry.

* * *

_3: Soft_

"You know, your hair is really soft." Goro remarked as he ran an ungloved hand through Akira's fluffy curls. "It feels nice." And indeed it did, with silky strands caressing Goro's bare fingers. He could almost,  _almost_ , forget about everything going on with the Phantom Thieves, about Shido, and pretend that Akira was the only thing that existed in the universe. A soft sound interrupted Goro's thoughts, though: "Akira, are you...purring?"

* * *

_4: Pain_

Pain was the first thing that Akira felt, seeing Akechi facing them in the cruise ship. He'd known, and yet it still hurt so badly. "You're a  _fool_ ,  Kurusu." The detective was laughing maniacally, quite nearly doubled over. "You thought that everything we shared was  _sincere?_   That I could actually care, could feel something for scum like you?" Of course not. He'd heard Akechi's plan to murder him in a police precinct. He'd known that Akechi was merely using their "relationship" to gain Akira's trust. So why,  _why_ did it hurt so much?

* * *

_5: Potatoes_

Goro was used to potatoes. They were relatively inexpensive, could be prepared in a plethora of ways, and easy to bring along. But he'd never actually had potatoes like this: swimming in warm golden sauce, accompanying beef and carrots and rice. Akira's curry. "You know,  I wouldn't mind having just potato curry." Goro joked, but he really  _wouldn't_ mind it. The younger boy merely met him with a quirked brow, seeming almost fascinated by the prospect.

* * *

_6: Rain_

Rain was how everything had started. It had been a rainy day on his first day attending Shujin Academy. It had been raining when he ran into Akechi Goro for the first time outside of the TV station. Like the previous time, Akira had forgotten his umbrella. "Hiding out from the rain?" Akechi's smooth and somewhat amused voice rang over the pattering of rain against cement. "Would you like to share with me?"

* * *

_7: Chocolate_

Goro watched as Kurusu prepared his coffee - with a light tap of chocolate powder on top. He frowned. He didn't remember asking for that. "Kurusu, I'm sorry to intrude," he started as the barista slid his drink over. "But why did you add chocolate powder to my drink? I don't recall ordering mine with any..." Kurusu merely shrugged, but there was a slightly mischievous glint in his eye as he gestured to the calendar. Goro allowed his eyes to scan it, and...the current date read "Valentine's Day." After getting over his initial shock, Goro shook his head in exasperation. "Chocolate  _powder_ , really?"

* * *

_8: Happiness_

Kurusu Akira had never really known what happiness was. In his small town in Kansai, he'd been...invisible. No one really paid him any attention. He'd had no friends, none like the ones he had in Tokyo. He'd lived in Kansai his entire life, but he was only happy  _now_ , in Tokyo. Happy in the present moment, walking in the park. He squeezed Goro's hand.

* * *

_9: Telephone_

At first, Akechi Goro's phone...had been just that. A functional tool only used for work purposes. Calls for interviews, emails for work, calls for Shido. It wasn't something that endlessly fascinated him, nor did he have any particular attachment to anything there. That all changed. For years, Goro's phone had just been a phone. But within a matter of a few weeks, it had changed - drastically. Since the day he'd bought the device, Goro's screensaver had remained the default - a breaking wave. Now, a picture of a snoozing Akira, surrounded by a halo of daisies in the grass, replaced it. For years, Goro hadn't looked forward to any incoming messages, but now his phone was an influx of sweet texts from Akira. He couldn't say he didn't like the change.

* * *

_10: Ears_

Akira hadn't counted on Goro nipping his ear in greeting. Seriously, who  _did_ that? While the feeling certainly wasn't  _unwelcome_ , it was certainly unexpected. The feeling of a soft bite on the top of his ear, followed by a whispered "honey, I'm home" quite nearly made Akira drop the cup he'd been holding. It also made his cheeks turn a dark red, and a soft  _squeak_ come out of his mouth. Which, of course, made Goro laugh. "For your whole playboy attitude, you're surprisingly cute."

* * *

_11: Name_

He really did want to know that mysterious boy's name. The boy who'd so openly opposed his views during the interview. The boy with dark, fluffy hair, glasses, pale skin, and grey eyes. Goro had really only been wandering around. He saw the boy and his friends later that day - pancakes sounded really good at the time - but he didn't catch his name until a chance encounter in the station. "Oh," Goro blinked. "I didn't expect to find you here. What a coincidence, no?" He flashed a smile in the student's direction, who merely nodded. "Ah, by the way, I don't think I caught your name last time..."

* * *

_12: Sensual_

Soft feathery kisses, little nips, and breathy whispers. Slow and sensual touches. They never went too far, but sometimes they teetered on the edge of it. "Akechi," Goro heard Kurusu's choked whisper. "I should really go down and help Sojiro." There would be other times where Kurusu would sneak up on Goro, wrap his arms around his waist, and bite the crook of Goro's neck. He had to clamp his hand over his mouth the first time to prevent someone from hearing  _something._ It didn't leave a mark; Kurusu was always gentle.

* * *

_13: Death_

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The arrival of the cognitive Akechi, the whole thing with the door sliding closed in between the Thieves and the detective. "Akechi!" He heard his teammates scream through the metal barrier, and Akechi's last request for the Thieves, telling them to go and steal Shido's heart. "I can't sense his signal anymore." He heard Futaba mutter those words. Akechi was dead. No one saw a lone tear trace its way down Akira's cheek under his mask.

* * *

_14: Sex_

"Nope." Kurusu, as usual, answered in very short sentences. He didn't even  _seem_ to be remotely embarrassed by Sakamoto's rather vulgar question - "have you had sex yet?" - which was both characteristic of him and still shocking. "But," the boy seemed to be thinking about it. "If I had to lose my virginity to anyone in this room right now, it'd probably be Akechi." The detective choked on his tea.

* * *

_15: Touch_

Akira could be touchy sometimes. He knew that. Bumping shoulders with Ryuji, ducking under Ann's playful swats, spontaneous hugs from Futaba - those all seemed to rub off on him. It came to the point where he almost had to physically restrain himself when it came to being in a relationship with Goro. Goro, who was so unfamiliar with physical contact. But then he realised that the detective was quite touch-starved. Akira stopped restraining himself, and he would twine his fingers with Goro's, wrap an arm around him, let his fingers lazily run down his cheek. He never protested against the soft touches, only blushing darkly and, after some time, leaning into them.

* * *

_16: Weakness_

If nothing else, Goro  _hated_ showing weakness. Weakness meant he was useless. Uselessness meant that he would be rejected, tossed aside, and stomped on. So he crafted the perfect mask, to make sure that people only saw perfection and not the sniveling,  _weak_ boy that was inside. So that people would want him to be around, so that people would  _need_ him. And that's why he  _hated_ how Kurusu could see through that mask. He hated how Kurusu saw Goro for the crying and  _weak_ little boy who'd lost his mother. He expected Kurusu's expression to twist, calm neutrality distorting into disgust, or worse,  _pity._ But he didn't expect Kurusu's voice telling him "it's not weakness to be human."

* * *

_17: Tears_

Tears were the one thing Akira couldn't show to his teammates. He was their leader, someone who had to be strong for them. Someone reliable. But he had to be able to express himself  _somehow_. When he and Goro got together, he had to be careful to not accidentally spill anything about the Thieves, but it felt so  _good_ to fimally let his tears spill, to be vulnerable for once.

* * *

_18: Speed_

In his many times spying on the Phantom Thieves, there was one thing that stood out to him. Never mind Joker's ability to wield multiple Persona, or the fact that one of their teammates was a  _cat_. No, no. Joker was  _fast._ Like, ridiculously fast. It was made even more glaringly apparent when Goro temporarily joined the Thieves as Crow. When they were exploring Sae's Palace,  the boy seemed to disappear and reappear in the shadows. Like he was teleporting or something. It truly was quite a sight to behold - one moment right in front of them, and a blink of the eye later he was several metres ahead. But he wouldn't be ahead for much longer.

* * *

_19: Wind_

If there was one bonus to windy autumn days, it was being able to see Goro's hair flow around his face so elegantly. Soft brown tresses carried by the slightest breeze as the brunet stared off into space. It was almost ethereal, especially in the sunset. Perhaps a stray leaf would get caught in a gust and land itself in Goro's hair. Akira would have laughed, reached up, pulled the leaf out. Or maybe take his phone out and snap a photo. But sometimes, the winds really were a blessing, if only for being able to look at Goro.

* * *

_20: Freedom_

Goro had never had freedom in his life. From the beginning, he was kept captive by greedy foster families who only wanted money. Then he was a Shido's puppet, who turned out to be a puppet himself. Truly, how pathetic - a puppet of a puppet of the god Yaldabaoth. When he met Kurusu Akira, the younger boy's nonchalance set him off. He was... _free_ , untainted by adults grasping for people to use. How ironic when he found out that Kurusu was on probation - something about assault? - and on an incredibly tight leash. Maybe he wasn't as free as Goro had initially thought.

* * *

_21: Life_

"You're not dying on me, Akechi." Akira muttered, forcing a Life Stone down the detective's throat. Soft blue light made itself present soon after, signalling its healing working. "Absolutely not."  _Please don't die on me. You still have a life ahead of you, after all._ "You need to live, Akechi...you need to live."

* * *

_22: Jealousy_

Jealousy was easy to feel when it came to Kurusu Akira. The boy had, well,  _everything_ that Goro could have ever wanted. He had friends, he had a life away from Shido. Goro supposed it was ironic. He, the Detective Prince, TV idol, and highly-renowned name was jealous of an utter  _nobody._ Although, actually, when Goro found out that Kurusu was the Phantom Thieves' leader, it fueled that jealousy even more. Kurusu had everything  _Goro_ had as well. The power of multiple Persona -  _the one thing that made Goro special_ \- Kurusu had as well. Truly, Kurusu was created to be the object of Goro's jealousy.

* * *

_23: Hands_

"Akechi," Akira addressed the young detective from across Leblanc's counter. "Why do you always wear gloves? Is there something going on with your hands?" He didn't fail to see how the brunet almost choked on his coffee, barely remaining composed. "Ah, yes." Akechi nodded, fiddling with said gloves. "To be completely honest...I'm not quite sure myself. They serve useful when handling evidence, but aside from that, I suppose it's out of habit." Akira couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

* * *

_24: Taste_

Whenever Akira was the one serving him coffee, Goro always noticed that there were some subtle differences. On Sunday, his coffee had hints of lavender and honey ("A bit floral for my taste, but it's certainly not appalling.") Yesterday, it had been a classic chocolatey-caramel sort of taste ("Oh, this is nice. I could certainly get used to this.") "What'll it be today, Akira-kun?" Goro asked, polite smile adorning his features. The barista merely cocked a smirk, sliding a steaming cup of coffee over to him. "Take a guess, Detective."

* * *

_25: Devotion_

People generally didn't take Akira to be the  _devoted_ type. One look at him was enough for them to peg him as a "slacker," or sometimes even a "delinquent." But what they didn't know was how hard he was working to better the world. Once as a Phantom Thief, now in a much more subtle manner as the new owner of Leblanc. Making people happy, even if for a single moment, with a good cup of coffee and maybe a plate of curry. "Honey, I'm home." And, of course, how devoted he was to former detective, Goro Akechi. "Welcome home, darling."

* * *

_26: Forever_

"I promise," Goro heard Kurusu trying to speak through his sobs. "Akechi, I  _promise_ I'll be here for you. Forever, if you need it." Forever. What a nebulous concept. He knew that Kurusu didn't literally mean that he'd be around until the end of time; humans did have a finite lifespan after all. "It's not going to be easy." Kurusu again. How talkative, now that Goro was in the midst of a breakdown. "But I'll be there to help you."  _Forever,_ his brain supplied.

* * *

_27: Blood_

Blood wasn't something that Akira was entirely new to. After all, he and his teammates had both had their fair share of nasty wounds. But seeing the blood coating the floor of Shido's palace, the blood staining Akechi's black and blue suit, the blood slowly oozing out of him - it was worse than anything he'd ever seen in his life. Blood. Red like the colour of Akira's gloves. How he wished he could clean up all of the blood and Diarama Akechi back to life. 

* * *

_28: Sickness_

Akira sighed. Honestly, Goro could be so,  _so_ stubborn sometimes. Especially when he was sick. He'd tried  _so_ hard to keep working, and soon after that, what had originally started as a mild cold developed into something so bad that the brunet was completely bedridden. "And don't even think about  _thinking_ of trying to get out." Akira warned his boyfriend with a mock glare and a wagging finger.

* * *

_29: Melody_

Akechi Goro was a busy person with a busy life. He'd never really had the time for music. Even before his hectic schedule, Goro had never been able to listen to much besides the Featherman theme song - and even  _that_ was hazy in his mind. However, there had been one time he walked into Leblanc. Ordered coffee as per usual. But as Kurusu was handing the cup over to him, he could have  _sworn_ that he'd heard the boy humming something. It was the most beautiful sound he'd heard in his life. That same melody haunted him as he brought the gun to Kurusu's head.

* * *

_30: Star_

Kurusu Akira was...something similar to a star, he thought. Something beautiful, just within reach, but utterly unattainable. Seeing him with his friends - the Phantom Thieves - hurt Goro more than he could've thought possible. Even when Goro revealed that he knew their identities as the Thieves, Kurusu never stopped shining with kindness and acceptance and it made Goro want to cry and throw up at the same time.  _If he knew_ , he heard Loki's whisper,  _he would stop being your "star."_   Goro knew that as well, but...he wanted to savour it while he still could. Savour basking in Kurusu's light and warmth. Less like a star, he mused as he drank some of his coffee. More similar to the sun: a source of life for many, but if approached, would quickly turn fatal.

* * *

_31: Home_

"Honey, I'm home." Akira felt himself struggling to maintain a neutral expression at the sight of Akechi's flustered expression, at seeing him nearly spit his coffee out. "What, no 'Welcome home, Darling'?" He allowed for a microscopic pout. Sojiro shook his head. But...he soon allowed Akechi into his home. It was probably when the detective had broken down crying all of a sudden and had stayed up in the attic that one time. Probably. "This is your home, too." He'd said at the time. A few days after that incident, Akira had been making some coffee when the bells to Leblanc rang. Then, he heard Akechi speak. "Honey, I'm home."

* * *

_32: Confusion_

If anyone was worthy of the title "enigma," it had to be Kurusu Akira. Oh, sure, perhaps his friend Kitagawa Yusuke wasn't such a bad match for the title, as well as himself of course, but...it was obvious. Kurusu was the real confusion. Every single thing he did, thing he said, contradicted Goro's previous thoughts about the boy. The only thing that seemed to remain constant was his unwavering ability to be completely honest about what was on his mind (that, and the fact that he spoke about three words per conversation). Other than that, though, Kurusu was completely impossible to read. Confusing. But thrilling.

* * *

_33: Fear_

Akira was afraid of many things. Naturally, he was scared of death like most other people (actually, he had a theory that even suicidal people were scared of death not brought on by themselves). He was scared of his friends' deaths. Of creepy clowns and things. Then, he had seemingly more  _irrational_ fears. Claustrophobia was one. The jangle of chains was another (he'd been that way even before a close encounter with the Reaper). But there was one thing that scared him the most. And he saw that one thing in Shido's palace: Akechi Goro, bleeding out on the floor of the cognitive cruise ship.  _Someone he loved who he couldn't save_. That was probably Akira's biggest fear.

* * *

_34: Lightning/Thunder_

"Ziodyne!" Goro couldn't help but stare in awe. The Shadow that the Thieves had  _just_ fought, Kuru- _Joker_  now wielded as a Persona. Yes, he'd seen the boy speak with it, seen it turn into a mask, but it was still shocking (pun not intended) to see the burst of electricity come from the spirit. Skull echoed another Ziodyne, but...well, his Persona specialised in electricity, so that much was to be expected. But the brilliant flash of light that came from Joker's newly-updated arsenal  _scared_ Goro. Scared that he wouldn't have enough to defeat him. Another Ziodyne ended the fight.

* * *

_35: Bonds_

**I am thou,** The voice wasn't so unfamiliar to Akira anymore. But it was still a bit of a surprise whenever that girl - she sounded a bit like Justine, now that he thought about it - spoke in his mind.  **thou art I.** Time seemed to slow down.  **Thou hast turned a vow** Akira started running forward, the metal door sliding shut. He wouldn't make it.  **into a blood oath.** He summoned Cerberus forth, preparing to blow the door down.  **Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion** An Agidyne was sufficient to soften the material, and with a Megaton Raid from Ryuji, it shattered.  **and break the yoke of thy heart.** Akira almost didn't catch the last words, not like he'd never heard them before. Running over to Akechi's side, he drew forth a Balm of Life, dipping his fingers into it.  **Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret of Justice** Akechi's eyes opened. Just a bit. Akira sighed in relief.  **granting thee infinite power...**

* * *

_36: Market_

While Leblanc was technically a marketing institution - creating products to sell with the intention of making money - it felt so...homey. Not like the frizzy-haired barista made Leblanc any more welcoming than it already was. Why would he? Kurusu Akira was  _only_ ridiculously cute. And charming. And intelligent. "So, what'll it be?" Oh, right. It's still a market of sorts. 

* * *

_37: Technology_

Akira was never really great with technology. Oh, sure, he could perform basic functions, but he wasn't good at it. Especially now, with -  _is this what they call the Blue Screen of Death?_ \- that glaring up at him. "Goro?" He called, sounding rather a bit sheepish as he asked for his boyfriend. "Yeah, could you come down real quick? There's something on the computer..."

* * *

_38: Gift_

Goro hadn't received many gifts before. Well, sure, he got presents from obsessed fans (how did they find his address, anyway?) but those didn't really count. Genuine gifts fueled by genuine affection, not just surface-level attraction or obligation. And by "not many," he'd received none. Zilch. Nada. So when Kurusu found out about his birthday, he didn't think much of anything. But when he stopped by Leblanc and ordered a coffee, Kurusu stopped him once he was about to leave. He had a box in his hands. "A birthday gift."

* * *

_39: Smile_

Akechi rarely smiled. Akira hated that fact. Oh, sure, there would be the ghost of one on TV, but it wasn't a real smile. It was just...a shell. A mask. Akira wanted to make Akechi truly happy, truly smile - even if only for a moment. So when he held the wrapped box out to the detective, he was  _sure_ it would work. Three seconds passed of Akechi's blank expression. Then, it happened. A small smile crept its way onto his face. A real one.

* * *

_40: Innocence_

Neither Akira nor Goro were innocent. Goro knew that. He had literally  _killed_ people, and sure, while it was because he was forced to do so, he'd still done it. And Akira had done some things himself. Harboured thoughts that he'd never shared with the Phantom Thieves. "If Ryuji and Ann weren't there with me, I probably would have killed Kamoshida's Shadow." Goro remembered. Akira...had been so close to becoming  _him._ Neither of them were innocent. And they both knew it.

* * *

_41: Completion_

Akira and Goro walked through the park, hand in hand. A small smile graced Goro's features as he looked around at the autumn scenery. An autumn leaf landed in his chestnut-coloured hair. A warm feeling spread throughout Akira - for the first time in his entire life, he felt truly...complete.

* * *

_42: Clouds_

Watching Kitagawa paint the clouds was...strangely relaxing. "So," Goro said awkwardly. "About Kurusu-kun..." Kitagawa hummed, setting his brush down - he'd finished. "Yes...he quite likes cirrus clouds..." The artist mused, seemingly ignoring Goro. "Yes, this should do. You may want to give this to him for his birthday." The painting of the clouds hung in Leblanc's attic.

* * *

_43: Sky_

Being in the Metaverse felt almost like flying. Actually, if he really tried, he probably could fly if he really wanted to. But being with Goro felt like he was soaring through the sky, even though the both of them were firmly grounded to the earth.

* * *

_44: Heaven_

Akechi Goro didn't deserve heaven from birth. That was what he'd been told since the beginning, and that was what he considered to be the truth. But then Kurusu Akira came along, an actual  _angel_ \- an angel who'd wrapped his arms around Goro, an angel who brightened his blackened view of the world. If heaven existed, it had to be wherever Akira was. 

* * *

_45: Hell_

Hell must have been the depths of Mementos. It completely fit the description, and it was absolutely horrid, seeing all of the people imprisoned.  _Wanting_ to be imprisoned. Akira's eyebrows creased. Goro's hand found his, and he squeezed lightly. Maybe hell wasn't so bad, not if he had Goro with him.

* * *

_46:_ _Sun_

Kurusu was walking around Tokyo, with Goro alongside him. Yes, he was technically a member of the Phantom Thieves, but he'd blackmailed his way in. So why was Kurusu letting him into his life...? Oh, well, whatever. The Thieves' leader was...talking to someone now. Huh...he was that politician who always talked, no? Who was he, again...Yoshida Toranosuke? Something like that. "He kind of reminds me of the Sun arcana," Goro remembered Kurusu saying. He'd have to do some research...

* * *

_47: Moon_

"Okumura-san's Persona is reminiscent of a moon, is it not?" Goro mused, seeing the crescent shape replacing Astarte's head. "It's quite unique for a Persona." Kurusu just shrugged, digging through his medicine bag. Although, watching him, perhaps Astarte wasn't nearly as elegant and beautiful - not nearly as moonlike - as Kurusu. Quiet, but still bright. Not as overbearing as the sun. Beautiful.

* * *

_48: Waves_

Akira had interacted with many people, especially in Tokyo - gaining confidants, friends, people who believed in him. They'd all made their own impact, their own ripples, in Akira's life. But Akechi...was different. Even though he hardly knew the detective, the brunet had still managed to create strong waves within the "fabric" of life.

* * *

_49: Hair_

If there was one part of Akira that Goro loved, it was his hair. It was so fluffy and soft and just felt  _really_ nice to pet. And when he did, Akira would let out the most  _adorable_ purring sound, snuggling closer to him. While Akira complimented his own, he really didn't think it held a candle to the raven's tousled mop.

* * *

_50: Supernova_

Akechi's Megidolaon was rather akin to a supernova, Akira supposed. It was bright and powerful and was an incredible explosion of energy, just like a supernova. It hurt him to think that the detective would be using that same attack against his friends as well as himself. If he could change his mind...if he could somehow,  _somehow_ convince him to really join the Thieves...then perhaps that supernova would instead tear at Shido rather than them.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao me in the beginning: struggling to get like 3 lines  
> me in the middle: did i write too much  
> me at the end: how do i write
> 
> also expect slow ass updates holy shit i spent way longer on these than i thought
> 
> aLSO WHY DO I HAVE TOO MANY IDEAS BUT THEN WHEN I TRY TO DEVELOP THEM THEY TURN TO SHIT
> 
> THAT IS GOING TO MAKE ME CRY O T L
> 
> btw i started burning out around #34, Lightning/Thunder. im gonna cry now


End file.
